This invention concerns a clip, particularly one using no springs for closing or opening.
A known conventional clip shown in FIG. 1 comprises two--an upper and a lower--half bodies 1 and 2, a recovery spring 7 and a shaft 8 combined together.
The upper half body 1 has two projecting ears 3, 4 spaced apart in an intermediate portion, and the lower half body 2 has two projecting ears 5, 6 spaced apart . Then the two half bodies 1 and 2 are placed together side by side, and the recovery spring 7 is deposited between the two ears 3, 4 and 5, 6, and then a shaft 8 is inserted through holes of the four ears 3, 4, 5, 6 and through the recovery spring 7. This conventional clip has too many components, and too complicated structure to assemble.